Unicus
by Alydia Rackham
Summary: At last, the time has come for Jane to be delivered. But a storm gathers across the mountains as she labors, and with growing dread, the Aesir begin to realize that their Midgardian princess may not survive giving birth to a child that is half Frost Giant.
1. Chapter 1

_At long last, she comes. _

_Enjoy, and review!_

_VVVVV_

Unicus

_Latin:_

_Only_

_Unique_

_One and No More_

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Where now are the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?  
Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?  
Where is the harp on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing?  
Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?  
They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow;  
The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow.  
Who shall gather the smoke of the deadwood burning,  
Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?"

-J. R. R. Tolkien

LJLJLJLJL

Thunder rumbled in the far off. Like the unsettling of deep rock—the shivering of ancient foundations. Clouds, black within their depths and blue as a winter sea upon their crowns, prowled over the frozen, icy backs of the western mountains, hunching their knotted shoulders, their breath draping in chilly fog down into the reaches of the valleys. Lightning winked from hidden windows in the slowly-rolling wall—and the deep voice of the storm muttered once again, slipping ever closer. The stars drew back uneasily, and hid themselves under a smooth, gray shroud. The sun had ducked away long ago, covering her face. A shadow seemed to well up from the earth itself, and cover the ground, while all light from the sky faded and withdrew.

Loki stood alone upon the highest point in Asgard, his booted feet just an inch from the plummeting marble edge of the tower. He listened to the wet, icy wind as it gusted through his long dark coat and hair, then turned to whip and whistle between the carven pillars that encircled the small platform.

He opened his mouth, drawing in a careful breath, then closed his eyes and licked his lips.

A very, very faint taste of magic—bitter and sharp—met his tongue.

He closed his mouth, swallowed, and opened his eyes.

He inched even closer to the edge, ignoring the staggering height at which he stood. He held out his left hand, palm up.

He shut his eyes again, and beckoned very slightly with his index finger.

Magic responded—flashing green against his closed lids. Though, all at once it felt a little tangled. He wound his hand around a single, thick cord of it. He shook it once. Its energy hummed through his whole frame, zapping and sparking, and then twisting uncomfortably. He frowned, his brow tensing. In his mind's eye, he searched for the termination of the vivid cord, following it out, out into the darkness. But he could not see.

He set his jaw and shook it again.

A light travelled out from him, rippled along the line and disappeared.

He waited.

Then, all at once, the light came back.

Before he could retreat and let go, it had struck his hand.

It bit into him and shot itself up through his arm, into his chest and all through his skull.

His jaws snapped together and his head kicked back.

Visions slapped into him.

Disorder. Noise—clamor of battle, armor rattling. Screaming, gnashing.

Swimming shadows, heavy clouds.

Slippery, dry earth, grey crags like dragon teeth. Pale faces.

Torn hair, wounded feet, ripped clothing, icy tears—his own. All his own.

Thunder. _Lightning_—too close!

A cold knife in his hand. Jane.

Jane beneath him, on the ground. Jane—he covered her. He watched elsewhere, his mind spinning. He could not see through the whirl of scarlet and shadow…

Darkness.

Nothing.

He gasped, and opened his eyes.

Frowned at the approaching storm. Cold settled across him.

For a long while he stood, that strand of warm magic clutched invisibly between his fingers.

He sat down, and hung his legs over the edge. And he gazed into the gathering storm.

"I cannot come to you, though I wish with all my heart that I could," he whispered earnestly. "Too many curtains divide us, and the stitches still hold." He gripped the cord harder, his heartbeat rising. "But something can. Something will. Look for it. Hold tight, and look for it."

He could think of no more to say—and trailed off, uncertain if the other could even hear him. He closed his eyes, and pressed the cord to his lips.

Then, he let it go.

It released, and shot back into the darkness.

Loki looked out across the city, across the fields and foothills…

And shivered. He winced uneasily, and got to his feet. Giving one last glance back at the snarling clouds, he found the doorway, and hurried back down into the palace.

LJLJLJLJ

Loki carefully opened the door to his suite, trying not to make a sound. The second watch of the night had just started, so Jane _ought _to be asleep by now…

He frowned as gold light spilled out into the hallway. He blinked, adjusting his eyes. He quickly stepped inside, then shut the door.

Off to his left, a full-fledged fire burned in the hearth, brightening the whole room and filling it with warmth. He shot it a look, then glanced around the room at the two empty chairs, the windows (whose dark green drapes had been pulled), and the broad four-poster bed. The side curtains of the bed had been drawn shut, and those at the foot had been left open, to direct the heat from the fireplace into the little chamber. And inside that chamber, beneath several layers of blankets, lay his wife. Only her lovely head, with her doe-colored hair fanned out across the pillows, remained uncovered.

She opened her bright brown eyes, blinked a couple times, then sat up a little, reached an arm out from beneath the covers and urgently beckoned to him.

"Quick, quick! Hurry up and crawl into bed with me!"

"What is the matter with you, woman?" Loki lifted an eyebrow at her and peeled off his coat, tossing it down on the chair. He tugged at his collar. "It feels like a furnace in here."

"I am freezing to _death_," she said through chattering teeth, nuzzling frantically back down under the covers. Loki rolled his eyes.

"You are not freezing to _death_."

"Oh, _yes_ I am," Jane shot back. "Get in here now. I need my personal heater."

Loki snorted, smirking. He moved around behind a dressing screen, got undressed and put on his night trousers and shirt, then crossed around in front of the fire to his side of the bed.

"No, no, no, don't open that!" Jane ordered from beyond the cloth barrier as he grasped it.

"What—how am I supposed to get into bed?" he demanded.

"Come around and get in this way. At the end here," Jane said. Loki heaved a sigh and searched the ceiling, then trudged around to the foot of the bed. He stopped, folded his arms and glared at her. She burrowed down further in the blankets. Gritting his teeth, Loki put his hands on the footboard and crawled over it onto the mattress—

And banged his knee on the wood.

He stopped.

"_Ouch_," he accused.

"You're such a baby," Jane teased, all muffled by the comforter.

His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, am I? Really, that's that you think?" he cried.

"Big baby," she said, the blanket covering her face. "Big-time sissy."

"Oh, you…You have _no _idea who you are insulting," Loki growled, walking forward on his hands and knees, then grabbing the covers and yanking them back, revealing Jane's whole self, garbed in a soft, warm nightgown. She flinched, drawing her knees up against her pregnant belly.

"_Aaah, _don't!" she cried, giggling and burying her face in the pillow. "It's _cold!"_

"I'll show you cold," Loki purred, grinning and slipping underneath the covers. He tossed the blankets up over the both of them and instantly wrapped her all up in his arms, pushing her onto her back and laying down nearly on top of her—save for her burden pressed against his side.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He briefly saw her bright eyes flash before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

She giggled against his lips and wound her arms around his neck as their mouths tangled and moved in exciting, familiar ways—pressing deep as they breathed together, their hearts thundering, heat rising between them. His lips parted from hers, and he bent his head and began pressing kisses all down her neck. She shivered, and gasped.

"Hey, you," she suddenly scolded, winding her fingers through his hair and tugging.

"What?" he breathed, his lips moving against her skin.

"Quit that."

"Quit what?"

"That. Right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, pulling her tighter against him, lifting his head to taste her mouth again and again. She sat up, deepening the kiss—but making him lift off of her. Then, she crisply broke away, and gave him a narrow pointed look.

"I mean it. Quit it," she warned—and gave him a smirk of her own.

"Ugh," he sighed, letting his forehead fall down onto her shoulder. "You are no fun at all."

"Yes, I am," she retorted. "I'm too much fun. Which is why we're in this mess."

He snorted again, laughing into her hair. She laughed too.

"Now calm down and just keep me warm," Jane commanded, turning to shove the pillows back into position and then laid down on them. Loki propped his elbow on a pillow and his head on his hand, gazing down at her soft, pretty face. She settled all in, then glanced sideways at him.

"What?"

"I am in love with you," he said.

"No, really. I had no idea," Jane teased.

"Don't be cute," he advised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said lightly. He grinned.

Then, she shut her eyes, and a look of tight discomfort crossed her face. She let out a short groan.

"What is the matter, here?" Loki asked frankly, pressing himself up against her and brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I feel like I have a big block of ice inside my gut," she said, grunting as she shifted her shoulders. "A heavy, sharp piece of _ice_."

"Here, let me see," Loki slipped his hand up and rested it on her belly, laying his cheek down on her forehead. He pressed his fingers against her womb, running his hand across, prodding gently. He reached down to her left side and _pressed_…

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jane gasped, her head coming up. Loki halfway sat up.

"I'm sorry," he said, instantly releasing the pressure. "You do feel cold."

"Mhm," she nodded, lying back down.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Just stay right here," she answered, leaning her head against him. "Stay right here. Keep me warm."

He lay down beside her, wrapping his right arm around her, laying a gentle kiss against her temple.

"I am your servant," he whispered.

"Of course you are," Jane said—he heard her smile. He kissed her forehead again.

"Go to sleep."

"Okay," she sighed absently, and Loki closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb back and forth against her side.

_To be continued…_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_*waves at all of you*_

_Hello! So glad to see everyone! I'm so happy you're enjoying—hope that continues!_

_VVVVV_

CHAPTER TWO

Flying snow. Crunching ice beneath his feet.

Howling wind.

He walked forward across a foggy landscape, but he didn't know his direction. His breathing rasped in his ears.

Gray, snow-covered mountains. A looming sky.

He paused, his breath rattling…

And happened to glance down.

He froze.

Then, he jerked his hand up, and stared at it.

His skin had flooded with color—a blue and icy as the land around him, all the way down to his bone.

He held both hands up, his chest staggering.

Both bare arms looked the same.

He stumbled backward, horror flaring through him—

His eyes flew open.

Enclosed darkness. Some warmth. A low fire burned in its place.

But he could see _everything_.

Everything—every detail and feature of the furniture, the blankets, the headboard, the curtains, as a cat or a wolf could in the complete darkness.

He sucked in his breath and yanked his hand out from beneath the covers.

Stared at his skin.

Blue.

Dark, deep blue, to the marrow.

He quickly looked down at Jane—

She was awake—pale as the moon, and shivering violently.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Loki twitched back from her, closing his hand to a fist and shaking himself. He forced heat back into his body, biting down on the inside of his cheek. Panting, he watched the sapphire slowly recede from his hands. He reached up and felt his face—

Warmth replied.

"Oh, Jane, Jane…" he gasped, pressing a hand to her forehead and sending magic throbbing into her, heating her from the inside out.

"Loki…" she chattered. "Loki I'm…I'm having contractions."

"What?" he jumped.

"I'm…" She gulped. "I'm going into labor. I'm…I'm going to have the baby. Get me…You've got to get me to Eir. Right…Right now."

For one, awful moment, he just stared at her.

Thunder shuddered against the walls of the palace. Lightning flashed through the drapes.

Loki threw himself to the right, off of the bed, and shoved the curtains out of the way. He charged around the bed, flung her curtains back, then tossed the blankets off of her.

"Come, put your arm around me," he instructed, bending down.

"Okay…" she winced, wrapping her arm around his neck. He slid his arms underneath her and easily hefted her up, cradling her. Then, he turned and headed to the door.

He lifted his chin. The door swung open. He marched out into the dark hall.

Torches, sensing his motion, blazed to life, lighting the golden hall.

A gleaming, armored guard directly across snapped to attention.

"Danehall, go wake the king and queen, my parents and my other brother, and tell them to come to the Healing Rooms," Loki ordered. "Quickly!"

"Yes, your highness," the guard slapped a fist to his heart, then darted off. Loki turned the other direction and trotted smoothly down the corridor, fighting to keep his heartbeat from deafening him.

Jane's fingers clenched down on his collar.

"Mhm—Mhm—Mhm…" she grunted urgently—he heard her teeth grind, felt her whole body tense.

"Almost there, almost there…"

"No, we're not," she gritted. "It's halfway across the palace…"

Thunder grumbled once more, shivering uneasily against the battlements outside, flashing into the hallway via the windows of the balconies.

Loki hurried down staircases and wound through corridors, all the while hearing the palace begin to awaken. Lights flickered to life—muttered exclamations and hurried commands issued from the upper levels, echoing up and down. Guards began darting back and forth. Courtiers stepped out of their chambers, wrapping dressing gowns around themselves and frowning to each other.

Finally, Loki strode down the long hallway toward the golden door bearing a great, carven likeness of Ygdrasil. Before he could order it to open by magic—

The entrance swung open, and the beautiful matron healer, Eir—clothed in white, and flawless and ready—held it open for him.

"Bring her right in, yes, that's it," she smiled.

"Hello, Eir," Jane reached out a hand to her.

"Hello, darling!" Eir beamed, gripping her fingers. "Are we going to have a baby today?"

"I hope so!" Jane gasped. Eir led them further into the circular, domed, softly-lit marble room. All of the beds had been cleared away, save for one in the center that was wide enough for three people to lie on. It was swathed in red, with fluffy pillows, and to either side sat low white couches. The other healers—including lovely Nanna, Eir's chief apprentice—stood at the ready, their long tresses pinned up and out of the way.

"All right, lay her down here," Eir instructed. Loki bent, and gently eased Jane down onto the mattress. She stiffly sank into it, her face tightening. He slid his arms out from beneath her, and she let out a low groan.

"That's right, settle in for the night," Eir said, adjusting Jane's pillows. She glanced up at Loki. "You too, Your Highness. Because if I know anything about Aesir, babes, it's that they take their time coming into the world."

VVVVV

Loki covered his face with his left hand, set his elbow on his knee and bit the inside of his cheek.

For the thousandth—no, the millionth—time, Jane clenched down on Loki's right hand with all her might and _screamed_.

Loki shuddered as the sound grated every frayed nerve raw. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the last trickle of warmth drain out of his head.

Two days.

Two days, he had sat beside her. The first stormy night had dawned into a rain-lashed day—which had dragged on and on before plunging into a tumbling, seething, squalling night. And with every escalation of the storm, Jane's struggle had embittered. She had turned white as snow, with dark circles under her pretty eyes. She sweat liquid ice, her skin shivered—her body groaned and heaved and strained. Eir, Nanna and the other healers worked tirelessly, encouraging and instructing Jane at every moment that she needed it, urging her to breathe correctly, to focus and keep trying.

Loki could do nothing but sit like a stone, now. He had tried eagerly to comfort her, to talk to her, but after the first day and night, he had run utterly dry of words. Worse, Eir had forbidden him to use any kind of magic to soothe her. Instead, Eir used her own brands of magic and potions to act as pain-suppressants and relaxants.

But now, it had come to the second afternoon. No sun had shown its face. And the twilight had begun to creep into the corners of the room.

The contraction released Jane's body.

She let out a long, low breath.

Her eyelids fluttered.

Closed.

Her hand loosed on Loki's fingers.

Loki lifted his head. Frowned at her.

Eir went still.

"Something…" Eir murmured.

"What?" Loki said hoarsely. "What, what?"

Eir did not answer. She pressed her hand down on Jane's swollen belly.

Stayed silent for a long moment.

Loki held his breath.

Eir looked up at him.

"Go, your Highness."

"What?" Loki sat up straight. His back panged.

"I must conference with my healers. I need you to leave the room."

"I'm not going anywhere," Loki snapped.

"You will do as I command," Eir shot back.

"I am a prince of Asgard—"

"And I am the ruler of this chamber," Eir cut him off, eyes blazing. "Not even the All Father can overrule me in here. Now go."

Loki stared at her, heart hammering.

"You would not dare to issue commands to me," he hissed.

"Then I will get someone who can," Eir replied. "Nanna—fetch the king."

"Yes, madam." The young woman strode past Loki toward the doors. Loki's eyes locked on Eir's.

"You cannot take me from my wife," Loki whispered. "You cannot. I beg you, don't—"

"I may let you back in in a few minutes," Eir replied, still unmoving. "Until then—"

The door swung open. Heavy footsteps entered.

"_Thor_…" Loki growled in warning, lowering his head and bracing his shoulders for a fight.

"Brother," Thor answered…

And instead of grabbing him by the arms—which would have made Loki whirl and strike him in the face…

Thor stepped around Loki, and laid his broad, warm right hand down on top of Loki's, which grasped Jane's.

Loki gasped. His eyes stung, and his head came up.

Thor bent next to him, disheveled and wearing his night clothes. His hair hung loose, and he looked pale and drawn.

"You look terrible," Loki rasped. Thor's blue eyes met Loki's gaze. He half smiled.

"You are not the only one who has not been sleeping."

Loki swallowed hard, feeling sick.

"Come," Thor said gently. "Come have a drink with us."

"I don't need anything," Loki looked back to Jane. Her brow had furrowed distantly.

"You forget to eat when you're distressed," Thor reminded him. "And you cannot afford to weaken right now. She needs you to be strong."

Loki's jaw clenched.

"Come," Thor leaned closer and spoke in his ear. "Mother is worried for you. She has ordered food set out for you to eat." Thor rested his other hand on Loki's right shoulder. "It would set her at ease if you would try."

Loki sucked in a deep breath. Glanced up at his brother's face.

Nodded.

He stood up. Tried not to wince—every muscle complained. He leaned over Jane, and kissed her forehead. Her skin felt cold beneath his lips.

"I love you," he breathed, closing his eyes. "I shan't be long."

Loki glanced up at Eir. The healing woman's regard softened, and she gave him a smile.

"I'll take good care of her, your highness," she promised. Loki bit back a threat, realizing it would be the very last thing he ought to say. He nodded, then turned to Thor. Thor put an arm around Loki's shoulders, and together they left the healing rooms—though Loki's heart hurt him worse with every step he took away from her side.

VVVVV

Loki sat back into his tall, wooden chair draped in furs. All of his bones ached. Just to his right, in the wide, stone-carved hearth, a fire blazed, warming him, and distancing him from the storm that raged outside. The rest of the great hall stood in darkness. Thor had gone to check on his wife, promising he would be back in a moment.

He turned his chair toward the fire, then rested his left elbow on the edge of a long, polished feasting table, at the head of which he sat. His plate of bread, fruit and chicken sat half-finished next to his hand.

His stomach twisted itself into its fourteenth knot. He glared at his goblet, took hold of it, and drank the mead to the dregs.

"You've gotta be careful with that stuff," a quiet tenor voice warned from the far end of the table. "I tried to drink it once like that—knocked me out."

Loki lifted his head, and caught sight of exactly who he thought it was.

Steven, wearing fine blue-and-gold garments befitting an Aesir courtier—clothing that suited him far better than the spangled jumpsuit—stood with arms casually folded. His gold hair had not been combed, his handsome features softened more than usual in this light, and his blue eyes—much like Thor's—caught the glimmer of the fire.

Loki rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"You don't have much experience, little one."

Steve answered the crooked smile, and stepped toward him. He glanced into the fire, his eyebrows coming together.

"How's Jane doing?"

Loki cleared his throat and set the goblet down with a _clack_.

"As everyone was expecting."

"What was everyone expecting?" Steve asked, studying him.

Loki shook his head, his gaze unfocusing.

"They were expecting to have no idea."

"What—did you always think there would be problems?" Steve wondered.

Loki snorted.

"I am…as you might say…_not _from around here," he glanced darkly up at Steve. "No matter _what _I look like. The mixing of our two bloods could not possibly bring about anything familiar_._"

Steven considered this, then eased down to sit on the rug in front of the fire, near Loki's feet.

Loki's thoughts paused.

Balder had used to sit just there.

On long, rainy nights in his youth, when Loki could not sleep because of the thunder, he had come down to read a book by the firelight. And somehow, little Balder had always known where to find him, and would come and sit with him. Sometimes, the two brothers hadn't exchanged a single word, or even a glance. But the mere shadow of him had brought Loki comfort.

That is, until Balder began having visions—visions which tortured him into madness and death.

Loki blamed it on his weariness—and the terrible strain every nerve had been under for hours upon hours—but a tear suddenly blinked free, and trailed down his face. Quickly, he reached up and dashed it away. Steven did not notice.

Or rather, he acted as if he did not.

"So…" Steven said, sitting back on his hands. "You already know it's a girl."

"Yes," Loki answered roughly, swallowing.

"Aurora, right?"

"Yes."

"Pretty name," Steven decided, studying the carvings above the mantel. "So, what are you looking forward to most about being a dad?"

Loki frowned.

"What…?"

Steven glanced over his shoulder at him, and smiled.

"What are you looking forward to most? I mean, you know it's a girl, so…Is there something you're excited to teach her? Show her? Someplace you'd like to take her? Or a story you'd like her to hear?"

Loki listened…

And his whole being filled with ice. His heart started to pound wildly, and he closed his hands to fists.

"Steven," he rasped, giving a hurried, desperate glance at the door to make certain Thor was not about to come in.

"What?" Steven frowned, sitting up and regarding him.

"Steven, I…I am terrified," Loki whispered. He swallowed again. "I…My own…My own father abandoned me to die. And the father who took me in…" He squeezed his fists, looking anywhere but at the other man. "He lied to me about what I was for most of my life, and favored Thor, and I have never…I have never felt…" He blinked back more tears, filling with scalding shame. He closed his eyes, and spoke firmly. "I never felt that I had any idea how to be a good father." He opened his eyes, and gazed at Steve. "No one ever showed me how."

Steve watched him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't think anybody really knows. Really," he said. "I've had friends who got married and had kids and they all said the same thing: they were scared out of their minds."

"They were?" Loki frowned, his eyes clearing. Steve nodded.

"Yeah. They had no idea what they were doing. But luckily, a lot of them had their moms and dads and aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters and friends and everybody to help them when they needed it. I mean, grandmas are the best—they already know everything and they want to be around the kid all the time. And grandpas tend to be _a lot _easier on their grandkids than they were on their own kids."

"They are?" Loki looked at him sideways. "I…have to confess, I didn't know my grandfather…er, Thor's grandfather…very well. He died when I was fairly young."

"Yeah, that's what I've seen, anyway," Steven assured him. "And I dunno…I'm no expert, obviously, but I think…" He sighed, frowning thoughtfully into the fire. "I think if you put the kid first—ahead of everything _you _might want or need…You'll be fine. And my dad said once: 'A little girl needs to know that she's beautiful. A little boy needs to know that he's capable.' That's it."

"That's it?" Loki said flatly. Steven shrugged.

"Pretty simple. I like it," he declared. "Easy to remember."

Loki almost smiled. Steve shot him a smile, then raised his eyebrows to give him a pointed look.

"It'll be okay, Brother. Got it?"

Loki managed a nod.

"Good." Steve let out a long sigh. "She'd better hurry up, though. That little gal is wearing everybody out."

"Yes," Loki said quietly, closing his fists again. "Yes, she is."

_To be continued…_

_Review!_

_And be sure to read Book One of my brand new original novel "Bauldr's Tears: A Retelling of Loki's Fate" on Amazon now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not going to lie…I started crying during the third vision. For real and honest, I did._

_For the "conscious" parts, I listened to "Into Eternity" from the Thor2 soundtrack, then "Gandalf Falls Extended." _

_Enjoy._

_VVVVV_

CHAPTER THREE

_Loki sat on a broad, sunlit lawn, wearing loose trousers and a white tunic, and no shoes. White flowers dotted the emerald grass, and blooming trees bordered the expanse. Loki was busily braiding long pieces of thick, flowering vine to lay across the mantel in their bedroom. And a little toddling girl, no higher than his knee, garbed in nothing but a diaper, spun to face him—and nearly fell over. She had curly raven hair that danced around her face, teased by the summer breeze. She met his eyes—she had one brown one and one green one. Large and brilliant, with long, dark eyelashes._

_ "Da," she declared, holding out a grubby fistful of clover to him. _

_ "No, you're not to eat those," Loki told her, glancing briefly up at her and raising his eyebrows._

_ "Guh-da…bum…bum—gggnnah!" she answered, her delicate brow frowning as she shook her fistful. _

_ "I don't care what Volstaag told you," Loki said frankly. "They're not for eating. They're fairy-kind. If you do your nose will turn purple. Then what would we do with you?"_

_ She rammed the weeds up against her nose, then sneezed hard. It knocked her onto her bottom._

_ "Look, see what you've done?" Loki told her, in flat, subdued exasperation. She sneezed again. _

_ "Come, give me those." Loki held out his hand. She looked at them—and rammed them into her mouth._

_ Loki burst out laughing._

_ "You _naughty—!" _he declared. "Give those to me, you little—" He pounced on her. She shrieked. He pulled the clovers out of her grip and tossed them, and before she knew it he had whirled her through the air. He landed on his back, put his foot on her stomach and straightened his leg, lifting her all the way up. He flopped his arms out to his sides, looking up at her._

_ "Well? Now what are you going to do?"_

_ "Pppppttthht," she spat defiantly, wriggling._

_ "You're going to fall," he warned. _

_ "Gggnnnn," she protested, making a stubborn face. _

_ Loki moved his foot._

_ She tumbled._

_ He sat up, and easily caught her little frame with both hands. _

_ Her look of fear instantly transformed into one of delight. She beamed toothlessly at him—and let out a peal of giggling laughter._

_ Loki grinned, and rubbed his nose against hers._

_ "I'll always catch you, Little Bean," he promised, settling her against him and briskly kissing her forehead. _

_ The sunlit meadow faded away..._

_ Shifted, shadowed…_

_ And transformed into a riding green, littered with obstacles. _

_ Loki, wearing his leather equestrian clothes and coat, stood with arms folded off to the side of it. _

_ Watching a girl atop a black stallion._

_ The girl was quite young yet—lanky, without womanly curves or appeal, and her long, tangled raven hair bannered out behind her. Her pale face was set, her black eyebrows drawn together in concentration as her sure hands guided the horse at a canter around the green. She wore emerald and black, with trousers instead of a riding skirt._

_ "Keep your heels down, Auri," Loki called to her. _

_ "I _am_," she shot back as she and the horse leaped over a gate. _

_ "No, you are not," Loki replied. "Why would I say something if you were?"_

_ "Because you're not looking," she shot him a glare, both her dark and vivid eyes blazing._

_ "Watch your tongue," Loki advised. "I've been riding quite a while longer than you have."_

_ "You said I was—" she leaped again. "—already better than _you_ were at my age!"_

_ "I'll stop giving you compliments if you throw them back at me," Loki said. "Now do as I say."_

_ She scowled, kicking her horse harder than necessary and urging him into a run to take the next gate._

_ Something darted out—_

_ A rabbit!_

_ It jetted out in front of the horse, zig-zagging right in front of its hooves._

_ The horse reared back, eyes wide, letting out a tearing scream. _

_ Its back hooves slipped in the mud._

_ Loki's heart stopped._

_ The girl tumbled backward, out of the saddle and struck the ground—_

_ The horse tipped, poised to fall back on top of her and crush her._

_ Loki moved._

_ He hurled magic out before him as he leaped—_

_ Dove into the mud, caught her up in his arms, rolled with her—_

_ The horse fell to the earth, scrambled, and got back up, its saddle sideways._

_ Loki and the girl rolled to a halt. _

_ Let out a huff, his head falling back onto the wet grass as he gripped the girl against his chest. Her messy hair brushed his face. He opened his eyes._

_ She stared, wide-eyed, down at him. Dirt smeared her white skin._

_ "Are you okay, Dad?" she asked breathlessly, borrowing her mother's words. _

_ "Mhm," Loki nodded, feeling shaky all over. "Mhm, yes. Fine."_

_ She stared at him a moment longer, then started to giggle._

_ "What?" Loki demanded, emphasizing the "t". _

_ "We're covered with mud," she muttered. _

_ "Oh, yes?" Loki said, lifting his head and raising his eyebrows. "Whose fault is that, may I ask?"_

_ "Yours," she answered frankly. _

_ "Oh, really."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well, then I might as well take the blame for this, too." He flipped her over onto the mud and tickled her._

_ She _shrieked _with laughter, kicking wildly._

_ "No, no, no, no!" she wiggled, trying to fight him off. She flipped mud up at his face. _

_ "How dare you—"_

_ "Hahaha!" she crowed, smearing mud across his forehead and cheek. "Get off, get off!" _

_ "You have to make me, Bean," he challenged. _

_ And in answer, she fairly covered his whole face in mud. And he almost buried her with tickling. _

_ This, too, finally faded into darkness…_

_ And lightened again, into a long, golden hallway. _

_ Loki strode down it, passing pillars, his boots tapping the stone._

_ A young woman stood at the far end, her back to him. She was pleasingly-formed, with long, smooth, raven hair. Her purple dress touched the floor. She did not move, and her arms wrapped around her middle._

_ "Well?" Loki smiled, holding his arms out to the sides. "What did he say?"_

_ Slowly, she turned to face him…_

_ And heavy tears trailed from her stunning eyes and ran down her pale, utterly beautiful face. _

_ She met his glance._

_ Loki's heart turned to stone._

_ "He said he did not love me after all," she whispered. _

_ "Oh…" Loki gasped, stopping where he stood. "Oh, Bean…"_

_ "Oh, _Daddy!" _she wailed, and threw herself into his arms. _

_ Loki's heart shattered to a thousand pieces as he wrapped her up, staring out in front of him in bafflement._

_ "I…I don't understand it," he confessed. "What…What a fool! I…I have no idea…" He stopped, pulled back, and took her face earnestly in his hands. He looked straight into her tear-filled eyes. "I don't understand…" he said, with passion. "How anyone could not love such a lovely and wonderful young lady like you." _

_ She burst into sobbing again, and he crushed her to his chest, closing his eyes and leaning his chin down against her head. _

_ "I know it doesn't seem like much right now," Loki murmured, a tear of his own running down. "But _I _love you. I love you very, very much." _

"Loki."

Loki's eyes jerked open.

For a moment, he could only see a bright blur…

Which finally focused into the crisp flames of the fire in the hearth.

He sucked in his breath, feeling the furs and the solid chair beneath him—the dream faded back into shadow.

His throat closed.

"Loki." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He jerked, and twitched around to his left to see Thor standing over him…

And worry glimmered in his eyes.

"What is it?" Loki asked, hushed.

"Eir wishes to speak to all of us."

Loki went still.

Then, his breathing picked up to an alarming rate.

"Thor…" he choked.

"Now, it may be nothing," Thor said pointedly, keeping hold of his arm. "She just wishes to have us all together to tell us what progress has been made, rather than have misinformation travel through the palace."

Loki couldn't speak.

"Come," Thor said, reaching under Loki's arm and tugging on him gently.

Loki's muscles would not work for a long moment.

But finally, he forced himself to his feet. Loki glanced around the empty room. He felt light-headed.

"Where are the others?"

"They are already waiting outside the healing rooms," Thor answered.

Loki said nothing. Did not move.

Turned a slow, terrified stare to his older brother. Thor met his eyes.

"Come on," Thor whispered—reached down, and took Loki by the hand. Warmth enclosed Loki's icy fingers. Thor tugged on him again, and together—hand in hand like little boys—they trailed out of the feasting hall and into the corridor.

All Loki could do was put one foot in front of the other, his jaw clenched, barely able to see, pulled along by Thor's firm, warm grasp.

An eternity later, they came to the bend in the corridor right beside the healing rooms. Thor let go of Loki's hand, but his shoulder brushed his as they turned the corner and went on.

Everyone turned to face them—Father, Mother, Steven and Sif. All dressed and somewhat presentable. The women's eyes flashed with concern as soon as they saw the brothers. Odin's weary face had become haggard. Steve met Loki's eyes, and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, _alskling_," Frigga gave him a better smile, and came up to him. She took both his hands in hers. "You're freezing to death."

"Yes, I know," Loki rasped.

"Come," Frigga urged, pulling him toward the door. "Let us hear what Eir has to say."

Just then, one of the doors of the healing rooms opened, and Eir slipped out. She shut the door quietly behind her, then faced the group. Loki's hand clenched on his mother's. She returned the pressure.

"Your Majesties," she inclined her head. "The Lady Jane is not doing well. Though her body is now Aesir, her frame is from Midgard. It is clear now that even if she had married a blood-Aesir, the resulting child would be too much for her to bear."

Loki's heart staggered.

"In addition," Eir went on, with infuriating calm. "Since this child is half Jotun, the distress of labor has caused her to reflexively protect herself."

"What do you mean?" Thor demanded.

"She is hiding in ice," Odin murmured.

They all turned to stare at the All Father. He glanced at his family, but said no more.

Eir nodded.

"She is. She has turned Lady Jane's womb into a little chamber of ice. As it is, Jane cannot give birth in a natural fashion."

"What is the alternative? Surely there is one!" Frigga cried.

"What about a C-section?" Steven spoke up.

Now everyone looked at him. He glanced around at them.

"It's um…Well, it's not pleasant to explain, but sometimes, on Earth, when the baby's too big, they perform a C-section, which is…They cut the mother open. And take the baby out."

Loki thrilled with horror. Thor stepped in behind him—Loki rested his shoulder against him.

"Yes," Eir nodded. "This is the alternative. Which is why I requested that all of you come."

Loki swallowed. It felt like he was ingesting glass.

"We will have to use a great deal of heat, and many untried methods of surgery," Eir went on. "The child is gifted in magic—and very frightened—which can be a dangerous combination."

"What…" Loki cut in.

Eir looked at him, and waited.

He felt his whole body going cold as stone.

"What are the chances…" he whispered. "That they will die?"

Everyone went pale. Odin aged a thousand years—and closed his eyes. Sif did not look at anyone. Eir took a breath—and for the first time, it shivered.

"Considering how weary Lady Jane is, and how fortified the child is," she said. "Half of life, half of death. There is even a chance that Jane may die, but the child will live." She set her mouth. "But if we do nothing, they both will surely die."

Loki's vision blinked in and out.

He sat down hard on the floor.

"Loki," his mother said hurriedly, kneeling down in front of him, scrambling to take hold of his hands. He couldn't see her.

"Loki, listen," Frigga urged. "Jane is very strong. She will—"

"I've killed her," Loki gasped, blinded by tears. "I have done this—"

"No, Loki—"

"_If I'd left her alone on Midgard!"_ he roared, pulling away from Frigga, watching her eyes widen. "If I'd left her when I healed from my fall, never come near her again, never pulled her into all this nonsense, never let her marry a monster like me—"

"And never let her love you?" Frigga said quietly. She shook her head. "No, Loki."

Loki gasped and fiercely swiped at his face, halfway seeing his hand take on an eerie blue tinge.

"Your Majesties, we are running out of time…" Eir reminded them.

"You say if this is not done, they both will die?" Thor asked.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Then do it," Thor commanded. Eir bowed her head.

"Pray for us," she urged, turned, and re-entered the healing room.

VVVVV

Loki stood alone in the corridor outside the healing room. Shadows had long ago fallen across him, since he had not moved and the torches had gone to sleep. He rested his forehead against the golden wood of the door and breathed in, out. In. Out. In. Out…

His family had stood with him for a long time—Thor to one side, Steven on the other, both with their arms about Loki's shoulders. Then, at last, Frigga had suggested that they do as Eir said. So—though Loki would not accompany them—the rest of the royal family had trailed down to the ancient church to pray.

That had been at least two hours ago.

Now, the night had deepened to very early morning. The storm outside had settled, no longer thundering, but pouring sheets of melancholy rain. Loki simply rested his head against the door, and breathed. In. Out. In. Out…

Light flickered against his eyelids. Torches guttered.

He felt someone ease into his awareness.

Soft, careful footsteps.

It was a she.

She crept up to his right side—a hesitant shadow.

Very unlike her.

Loki, keeping his forehead against the door, tilted his face toward her.

"Your Majesty," he whispered in acknowledgement.

Sif, in a dark velvet dress, her black hair only half up, stood just there, her hands clasped in front of her. She watched his face, her obsidian eyes aglitter in the torchlight, her usually stern features softened.

"Loki," she murmured—in a gentle tone he had never heard from her before. She gripped her hands together harder.

He swallowed, and halfway turned toward her, listening. She kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Loki, I simply…" She drew in a shuddering breath. Her eyebrows drew together. "I simply wanted to tell you how…how sorry I am that this has happened."

He nodded hastily, glancing at the ground.

"But even so, I…" she went on shakily. "I just know that…both of them will be all right."

Loki's brow twisted—he nodded again.

"They…both of them," she gasped, her voice watery. "I just—"And she suddenly stepped into him and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "I know they will both be all right!"

Loki melted against her, giving way and folding her up in his arms. She stroked the back of his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"They will be all right," he breathed in his ear. "They will. I am certain they will."

For another moment, she held him fiercely, then backed up and kissed him on the forehead. When he opened his eyes, he saw her face was wet with tears. She gave him a brave, tear-stained smile.

"Well, my queen," Loki managed through his own tears. "If you say it, it shall be so."

"It shall be," she nodded, reaching out and touching his face briefly.

He nodded too, then took up her hand and kissed it.

"I will go get Thor," she said, squeezing his fingers. "We shall keep vigil together."

"Thank you, Sif," he murmured—utterly sincere. She smiled at him again, let go, and hurried away down the corridor.

_To be continued!_

_Review!_

_And don't forget to go read "Bauldr's Tears: A Retelling of Loki's Fate" on Amazon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AT LAST!_

_For the first section, I listened to "Marriage Proposal" from the Young Victoria soundtrack, followed immediately by "Victoria and Albert" from the same soundtrack. Listen to them, in that order. Do it._

_Then, I listened to "Science and Magic," from the Thor soundtrack, followed by "Now We Are Free" from the Gladiator Soundtrack. _

_Enjoy!_

_VVVVV_

CHAPTER FOUR

Darkness.

Silence.

Loki's closed eyes hurt him. Though he pressed his forehead against the door, he could hear nothing from within. And through the window to his right, no sound came but the wash of the pouring rain.

His breathing exercise had failed him. Weakness coursed through his whole frame. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, closing his fingers. His chest shuddered.

He had come to the edge.

And fallen over it.

He swallowed. It caught in his throat.

Then, slowly…slowly…

He bent, and got down on his knees. The chilly marble felt hard beneath him. He laced his fingers and gripped them tightly together.

"Please," he whispered—for the very first time in a very _long _time. "Please. Forgive my selfishness, forgive my conceit. Forgive all of my flaws and stupid mistakes and everything I've done to…to…" He sucked in a breath, his eyes burning. He kept them shut. "Please, just let them live. Do what you like with me, I don't matter. Let them live. Please, please…let them live. I…"

He ran out of words. Swallowed again. Clamped down on his hands, his voice failing him—but his soul cried out to the heights of the stars.

The pouring of the rain outside faded.

And a soft, distant warmth touched Loki's right cheek.

A faint glimmer flickered against his eyelid.

He opened his eyes.

Cold tears spilled down his cheeks.

Slowly, achingly, he turned his head to the right to glance wearily out the window…

The rain had ceased.

The high gray clouds now seemed to have taken on a soft, golden inner-glow…

Stiffly, Loki got to his feet, and shuffled toward the window. He rested his hands on the marble, then reached up and unlocked the pane. He pulled on it, and swung the window back.

A fresh, cool, moist, spring-like breeze swept in, filling his lungs, caressing his face, and causing more tears to tumble. He cleared his eyes, and gazed out upon the grounds…

And the sun peeked over the mountains.

All at once, the few stray drops of rain lit like flecks of gold as they tumbled. The towers of Asgard flooded with rich color, and all of the flowers and tree branches twinkled. The rivers lit up like ribbons of silver—and all the birds far down below began to twitter. The breeze greeted him again, almost laughing…

The door opened behind him.

Loki pulled in a sharp breath, then dared to turn around.

Eir stood there, her hair all undone, and her clothing in disarray. But Loki fixed on her face.

Tired, and pale. Dark circles under her eyes.

But her eyes—her vivid eyes were alight.

And when she saw him…

She smiled.

Loki's heart stilled.

Eir reached out her hand, and beckoned with her fingers.

"You may come in now, Your Highness."

Loki couldn't move for the longest moment.

Then, he stepped one foot forward, then the other, until he found himself beside Eir. She stepped out of the way. He ventured forward, into the shadow of the room, his heart thundering…

There, in the center of the room, on a freshly-made bed, lay a young woman. Her doe-colored hair had been braided. She wore a new, white lace nightgown, and fleece blankets covered her up to her chest. She had color in her cheeks and her lips…

And she gripped the hand of lovely Nanna who stood beside her bed…

And she spoke to her.

Loki stopped.

The young woman turned her head. Found him with her soft, radiant brown eyes.

And smiled at him.

Loki flew to her.

He crossed the floor in an instant, and fell down beside her.

His desperate gaze swept across every surface and angle of her beautiful, beautiful face.

"Are you all right?" he gasped, taking her face in his hands. Her skin felt so warm beneath his cold hands!

"Yes!" she cried, beaming at him, her eyes shining. "Yes, I'm fine!"

And Loki kissed her.

He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her and kissed her. He could not get enough—she responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he reached beneath her and lifted her up against his chest—he tasted every bit of her warm, soft mouth, lingering on her lower lip to pull back and plunge in again to kiss the corners, her upper lip—oh, to breathe in her scent, to feel her slender form in his arms, to hear her breathing, feel her tighten her grip on him and kiss him back with the same fervor!

Their mouths broke apart. He gazed down at her face. She laughed, and her own tears spilled—like drops of crystal. Loki, breathing shakily, stroked a strand of her hair away from her face…

And he smiled back. The joy in his heart sent physical pain darting through every limb.

Jane met his eyes. Gave him a glowing look.

"Look what I have for you," she murmured.

Loki blinked. Jane glanced past him.

Loki turned his head…

And the world went utterly still.

Eir stood at the foot of the bed, a swathed bundle cradled in her arms. And Loki could just make out the curve of a small, soft head.

And for just an instant—he forgot about everything. Even Jane.

"Here you are, Papa," Eir smiled, stepping toward him.

Loki raised himself up off the bed, off of Jane, turned carefully and sat on the edge. His heartbeat staggered. He could look nowhere but at that bundle.

Eir bent a little, and held the bundle out to him.

"Remember to support her head," Eir reminded him.

And all at once…

She was in his arms.

A small, delicate weight.

Loki stopped breathing.

He looked down into a little, perfectly-formed face. Wide eyes, and a swath of black hair.

Eyes—one the color of the purest, glimmering emerald. The other, a deep, vivid brown just like her mother's.

Eyes that fixed on his.

A delicate brow that furrowed when she saw him. Unconsciously, he made the same expression back.

Loki hesitated.

His throat closed—a dart of fear passing through his heart.

"Hello, Little Bean," he whispered. "Do I…need to introduce myself?"

She blinked.

And suddenly—

Her whole body flushed blue. She reached up with a pudgy hand, stretched out her fingers at him—

And laughed.

The sound rang through the healing rooms. Her whole face beamed—like the rays of the very first dawn. She wiggled, and squeezed her fingers shut, wiggled again…

And flushed back, to flesh-color.

"I…" Loki whispered breathlessly, wide-eyed. "That's…an amazing trick. I'm very much impressed."

"Btttthhhllll," she answered matter-of-factly.

Absently, Loki realized that Jane's hand had been resting on his arm this whole time, her thumb rubbing back and forth. He glanced back at her. Tears glimmered down her smiling face.

"I think I'll keep her," Loki decided. Jane let out a watery giggle, and swiped her other hand across her cheeks.

"What do we have _here?"_

The voice rumbled through the domed chamber—

And before Loki could turn, he felt Thor lay a massive arm around him and pull him against his side. Thor's long hair fell across Loki's shoulder, and for a moment he felt his beard brush his forehead.

"Well, hello Princess," Thor greeted her, bending closer and grinning at her. She went cross-eyed trying to focus on him. Then, she reached up and _bapped _him on the nose.

Thor bellowed out a laugh. It nearly made Loki deaf.

And Aurora squealed with giggles.

"I've never seen such a lively, responsive newborn," Eir remarked. "She's remarkable!"

"'course she is, she's half Jotun," Thor said, frowning good-naturedly up at the healer. "She's a survivor, this one—a warrior."

"I think she's beautiful." Loki glanced up and back to see Sif, who had spoken, tears running down her face. She caught Loki's eye, and quickly wiped her tears away. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Frigga hurried in, touched Sif's shoulder briefly, then came up to Loki's left. She eased down onto the bed next to Jane and smoothed Jane's hair.

"Oh, my dear, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Jane sighed, giving her a bright look.

"You look lovely, really. And the baby…Oh, she is wonderful!"

"Thank you!"

"You have held her long enough, give her to me," Thor said to Loki.

"I _beg_ your pardon," Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Boys, no fighting over the baby," Jane winked. Thor sat down on one of the couches and held out his arms.

"Do not drop her," Loki growled. Thor rolled his eyes.

"As if I would _drop a child_."

Loki buried a smile and gently handed the babe over to his brother. Despite his bear-like aspect, Thor handled her with slow tenderness, and rested her head in the crook of his arm. Loki sneaked a glance up at Sif—where, sure enough, her eyes immediately gained a subdued, inspired light as she gazed at her husband.

"Good work, Lady Jane," Odin praised, entering and drawing around to the other side of the bed. He reached out and laid a hand against her head for a moment. "Very well done. But I must confess, you had us all very worried for a while."

"I was worried too!" Jane admitted. "But Eir and Nanna and everyone else were excellent."

"Hello, Steven," Nanna spoke up as Steven stepped in after Odin. Steve took Nanna's hand and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning to Jane. He grinned at her.

"Knew you'd make it through, ma'am," he nodded. "You and the little one. She's a very pretty baby."

"You can hold her next, Steve," Jane decided. His eyebrows went up.

"I…"

"Come now, you're not afraid?" Thor prodded.

"I would like to hold her as well," Sif cut in.

"I'm next, then," Frigga announced.

Eir began to laugh.

"There is no rush, everyone!" she cried. "You have her forever!"

Loki looked at her. Eir glanced at him, and her eyes sparkled.

Loki glanced down, considering those words. Then, he watched in amusement as Thor got to his feet, and gingerly handed Aurora—Aurora!—off to Steven. Steven's whole expression changed to one of quiet wonder—and Nanna beamed at the sight of him. Chuckling to himself, Loki put his feet up on the bed and laid back. Frigga eased out of the way. Jane sat up a little, edged toward him, and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. The bed felt soft and inviting as he sank into it—and Jane's warmth beside him soothed every ache in his bones.

Sif pressed up close to Steven's side, studying the baby's face, and finally had her turn. Sif became very solemn and intent, and as Aurora and the queen gazed into each other's eyes, Loki instantly knew that they would become the dearest of friends.

Odin held her next, talking to her in a sweet, gentle tone Loki had never heard; and then teary-eyed Frigga praised her for several minutes before finally relinquishing her back to Jane, then kissed Loki all over his face.

And so Loki and Jane lay there all the rest of the morning, Aurora between them, brightly watching all of them as the rest of the family formed a halo around the bed. Eir opened up the shutters and curtains and let the morning light stream in across them all. Servants brought trays of food in—apples and pears, and buttered toast, bacon and porridge and juices and wines and hot cider. Everyone ate, and laughed, and could talk of nothing but the baby, and what she would look like when she grew up, and who would be in charge of teaching her to ride, to sew, to cook, to sing, to dance, to swordfight, to shoot an arrow straight, to play games of logic and strategy, track animals in the woods, and make the perfect snowball.

Soon, an envoy arrived bringing Erik Selvig, who Jane embraced from the bed, and who also had his chance to hold the child. Aurora liked him right away, and became fascinated with fiddling with the collar of his plaid shirt.

All day long, brightly-clad, smiling courtiers filtered in and out to give congratulations and leave presents. Aurora, surprisingly, stayed awake for most of it, though by late afternoon Eir had to respectfully shoo everyone out so that the doors could be shut and the _parents _could rest.

Jane sighed against Loki's chest. Aurora's eyes blinked slowly shut. Night had fallen, peacefully. Candles and torches cast a deep, sleepy light throughout the room, and the soft whispers of the healers in the background made Loki drowsy.

"I have something to tell you," Jane murmured.

"Mhm?" Loki grunted, trying to force his eyes open.

"Eir talked to me before she let you in," Jane went on, quietly. Carefully. Loki shifted, trying not to disturb the baby. Aurora wiggled, but didn't wake. Loki turned his head so he could gaze down at Jane. She was already looking up at him. He lifted his eyebrows.

"About what?"

Jane watched him seriously.

"She apologized, first of all."

"For what?"

"For putting me through that kind of struggle," Jane said. "She hadn't anticipated it. Nothing unusual had happened to me during my whole pregnancy, except that I could acclimate to the cold better."

Loki nodded, listening.

"Apparently…" Jane sighed, adjusting the covers slightly, but still gazing into his eyes. "Jotun babies do something when they're about to be born that Aesir and human babies don't do. They encase themselves in ice, and they're born like…well, like an egg. It protects them."

Loki frowned. Didn't say anything.

"Aurora was doing that," Jane said, stroking the baby's soft head. "There was no _way _I could have had her naturally."

"I see," Loki murmured.

"And also…" Jane said, looking up at him. Her eyebrows drew together. "I didn't want to say this in front of your mother…But the way they delivered her almost killed me."

Loki swallowed. Jane reached up, and laid her fingers against his throat. Pain crossed her eyes—and resignation.

"Eir told me," Jane whispered. "That I cannot have any more children. Ever. The strain of another delivery like that _will _kill me."

Loki's breathing unsteadied for a moment, but Jane just waited. No tears welled up, and she did not go pale. So Loki calmed.

"So…what do we do?" he wondered.

"I've already done it."

He frowned.

"Done what?"

She sighed again.

"Eir made me a potion. She told me if I drank it, it would keep me from having any more children. We could go on as we have been, and won't have to think about it."

Loki considered her.

"You drank it."

She nodded once.

"I did." She searched his face, her eyes brightening. "Is that…all right? Is that what I should have done?"

Loki gazed at her, then reached up and laid his hand against her cheek. Stroked his thumb across her cheekbone.

"I love you more than my life," he whispered. "And now, though I don't know how it's possible, I love _her _more than all the nine realms combined."

Jane smiled beneath his fingers. He leaned his head toward hers. He held her gaze earnestly.

"You have already given me more than I could have ever asked for, Jane Foster," he breathed. "My prayers have been answered. I have my brothers and my mother and father—I have you, and I have this child. I am content, forevermore."

Her expression broke, and she leaned up and kissed his lips.

He let her kiss him, then opened his mouth further, tilted his head and kissed her deeply, drawing in deep breaths of her. For an infinite while, they re-memorized the taste and breaths and feeling of each other, pleasantly and sweetly drowning.

Then, when their lips finally parted, they lay in each other's simple, warm embrace, and both rested their hands upon their little baby. Silently, their hearts quiet, they delighted in the sensation of her tiny chest rising up and down. And, at long last, the three of them finally fell asleep to the whisper of the healers, the flicker of the torches, and the twinkle of the stars through the curtains.

_And they all lived happily,_

_Ever After_

_To the End of Their Days_

END OF FALLEN STAR TIMELINE

_Keep an eye out for "Splinters of Stars," the Lokistone's response to Thor: The Dark World_

_And don't forget to find my original novel "Bauldr's Tears: A Retelling of Loki's Fate" on Amazon! Book 2 is coming soon!_


End file.
